


Service

by Joshuargon



Series: Mage of the Grey [3]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, Grey Wardens, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joshuargon/pseuds/Joshuargon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of some of the early years of the Grey Mage's service within the Grey Wardens, it also goes into explaining how he became 'Mage of the Grey'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annecy

**Author's Note:**

> As with The Circle, this first chapter starts out fine, but as this story involves darkspawn and other things, I will be updating the warnings as I go along.

Chapter 1

Annecy

7:56 Storm

“Very Romantic.”

“Take the hint and shut it Martin!”

The shout disturbed the otherwise comfortable murmurings of the inn. The space was wide and roomy, with most of the ground floor devoted to this dining/drinking area. Pillars supporting the upper floors set in 3 rows of 6 parallel to the bar, each about 5 meters from the next in line. A large fire pit was set in the middle of the room with a metal tunnel set above it that ran to the nearest wall to get rid of the smoke. All in all quite a well-furnished and comfortable establishment, if only quite awkward at the moment. A group of well-armed and armoured men having a shouting match will have that effect. 

Well, one of them was shouting, a tall wiry man with long dark brown hair and a handsome face. The man he was shouting at was siting quite at his ease leaning back in his chair, with an unconvincing look of shock on his face. He was slightly shorter that the first with short black hair, the face was perhaps not as handsome as the first man but it was younger, mid 20’s probably. Both were armed. The taller in a heavy chain mail and plate, shield trapped to his back, and hand axe at his waist. The other wore a sword in a scabbard resting against his hip, with a pair of twin daggers strapped just over his shoulders. 

They were not the only ones there, 9 people, 7 men, 2 women, were grouped around two tables pushed close together. One of the men was a dwarf named Jup, beard intricately braided at a difference from his bald head, heavy battle-axe resting against his chair, half paying attention to the proceedings. Two of the men were elves, Lint having fair almost white hair, the man was short even for an elf however he carried a great sword that was at least a head taller than he was. Paival was Dalish, which summed him up quite well, he bore a bow and daggers, had chestnut hair braided back into a pony tail. Between the Vallaslin on his face, and the small trinkets standing out in his armour, he was making it clearly as he could that he may not be in his clan at the moment, but he had not forgotten where he came from. Both watched Lucas shout impassively. 

Haskeer was by far the largest of the group, Avvar tattoos marking what little of his skin could be seen under a beard to rival Jup’s and jaw length hair. The hair was black, however the beard seemed to be mixed with ginger that did not match the hair on his head. Fredrick was blond, broad and falling asleep into his plate. A sword and boarder although he only had his sword hanging at his belt with the shield on his bed upstairs. 

Coilla was tall and lithe with shoulder length raven hair. Her leather armour was crossed with a pair of belts crossing her chest, and another around her waist carrying more knives than looked sensible, however anyone who had seen her throwing those knives never looked at those belts the same way again. The hand axe tucked in her belt behind her looked like an afterthought. Renee wore a mix of chain mail and leather armour, her hair a mousy blonde, a quiver strapped to her back, her bow was back in her room but a short sword and dagger remained on her belt. Coilla was smirking however Renee was keeping her face blank. 

Every one of them either wore tunic, cloak or had some marking on their armour that indicated that they were a Grey Warden.

“Geez calm down Lucas, it was a compliment.”

“What Renee and I do when we are on our own is none of your business!”

“Sure, but when Renee brought up how you took a walk by Annecy’s river, and that you hid a picnic basket, I was impressed by your romantic side.” Martin sat forward in his chair making a placating gesture with his hands. “She was proud of you, is it so wrong for the rest of us to be?”

Lucas snorted and turned on his heel to march out of the room and up the stairs. Everyone even the semi-conscious Fredrick turned to look at Martin. “What?”

“You had to wind him up,” Said Renee tiredly. 

“I didn’t say anything?!” Martin said exasperatedly. 

“You know how hard it is for him to do this kind of stuff around you lot, sarcastic comments don’t help.”

“Sarcastic, I was being honest!”

“Well maybe sarcasm is your resting state of voice,” Renee said tartly. “Next time Lucas tries to make a gesture you will not say a word no matter how good intentioned you were, otherwise I’ll put an arrow in your arse, clear?”

“Fine fine,” Martin breathed tiredly, “As long as you admit he overreacted.”

The scowl Renee shot Martin could have turned water to ice. “Fine he was a bit defensive. But you can hardly blame him, you lot were awful when he first was trying to court me.”

Coilla chimed in “Well to be fair he was a prat about it.”

Everyone at the table smirked at that, each remembering some disastrous gesture. Each attempt seeming to be set down by the Maker to be his personal amusement when it inevitably went wrong. Before even getting to the point of asking Renee to take a walk with him around the battlements Lucas’ affairs had kept most of them entertained for weeks. 

“He was nervous” Renee said loyally. 

Everyone turned their attention to Renee at this. They were silent for a full 10 seconds.

“Fine he was a bit of an idiot about it,” Renee rallied immediately with “but we all deserve the opportunity to be a little stupid at some point in our lives.”

“Very true” said Paival “we all have an experience like that at some point, at least you and Lucas are happy for the time.”

Renee smiled gratefully at Paival as he and Lint rose to get refills, taking a nod or a shake from the others at the table to indicate if they wanted another too. For some reason Fredrick’s pleas for another drink seemed to fall on deaf ears. 

The rest of the group relaxed a bit more. Jup scraped the last of his meal into one last spoonful and transferred it to his mouth. As Lint and Paival returned with the drinks Jup said “I tried to give the kid some advice, but at the end I was starting to think he’d been kicked in the head by a bronto or somethin. Complete plonker. ”

“Watch it Dwarf” Renee growled evaporating the momentarily calm atmosphere. 

“What, you just said he ‘was a bit of an idiot’?” Jup said indignantly.

Coilla leaned in to Jup as he was taking a swig from his tankard and said, “She is allowed to say what she wants about her man, doesn’t mean we are allowed to say stuff about him, at least while she is in earshot.”

Jup breathed out a sigh, “I left Orzammar to get away from doublespeak and hypocrisy and other Desher bronto-shit.” 

No one made eye contact with Jup for a while except Renee who looked at him very calmly with a raised eyebrow. After a moment of silence around the table Renee got up to leave, simply stating that she was going to bed. 

Shortly after she left, the door to the inn opened and two more figures in Grey Warden armour walked in. 

Maeve was tall and broad, short dark red hair, sword at her belt and shield on her back. Senior Warden Rioul with a similar build but with a great sword strapped to his back and black hair. Both wore heavy plate metal. 

The Wardens at the table sat straighter in their chairs as the two approached. 

“Martin, Haskeer, we need you outside” said Rioul, his voice was very soft, everyone present had enough respect for him that he rarely needed to shout to get his orders followed. Both Martin and Haskeer got to their feet at once, Haskeer collecting a long spear from the wall. As the foursome walked out of the inn again, Coilla motioned to Fredrick who by now had lost his battle to stay awake, Jup got to his feet fixing his axe on his back. The two of them took their comrade to the room he was sharing for the night with Lint and Jup. 

The elves left on their own looked at each other, then collected up the remaining plates and carried them to the bar, earning a nod from the innkeeper who was busy refilling the tankards of some other customers. Lint and Paival had left the tankards of Martin, Haskeer, and Coilla on the table as some were still not finished and there was a good chance that a few of them might come back to finish. Jup’s was of course empty. 

The two sat at the table having their usual debate that Lint should try some ranged weapon, a long bow, horse bow, crossbow, slingshot, something. Lint as usual turned it around to point out that Paival should upgrade his daggers for a sword or axe or something, what is he going to do if he gets and Ogre in his face? Neither of them really put much effort into the argument, they had gone over it many times, and it was mostly just entertaining stubbornness by this point. When a few other people were in on the debate giving their ‘helpful suggestions’, and the ale was flowing, the debates could be quite fun. 

The noise in the inn was getting a bit louder, the locals finding good excuses to have ‘just one more’ before going home for the night. A few glances were sent in the direction of the two elves, sitting by themselves on two empty tables. Lint occasionally glancing around the room looking for and finding people staring at them. Paival seemed quite unconcerned, but Lint knew he would be ready to react should anything happen. 

“Like they have never seen an elf before,” murmured Lint under his breath. 

“Maybe they have never seen a Grey Warden before,” said Paival deliberately.

“Doesn’t matter, bet the results the same.”

Just then the door burst open and a man staggered in, he seemed scared as he hurried up to a group of men he obviously knew. “Magic” he wheezed out, “was going by Carter’s house, saw weird lights comin out of his window. That dog faced Warden Woman standing outside.”

Despite the wheeze most of the room seemed to have heard it, and many eyes darted to the two elves sitting by themselves near the stairs. 

“This could go sour,” said Paival under his breath as if discussing the weather. 

Plenty of murmuring could now be heard coming from the groups of men who kept looking askance at the two Wardens. Lint was deciding to leave or not, looking like they were running away could just as easily trigger a scene as staying where they were. 

Before he could decide the Senior Warden and the other 3 had returned. Martin closing the door behind them against the chill. The presence of 4 more armed Wardens had a quietening effect on most of the crowd that otherwise had been getting more and more restive. 

Martin and Haskeer both resumed their seats and took swigs from their remaining tankards. Rioul and Maeve taking seats as well. All unaware of what had been going about the room prior to their return.  
Most of the crowd had stopped their murmuring, it was one thing when it was 2 elves, but 6 Wardens, one of them probably a mage, that inspires a bit more caution. In most people anyway. “What have you done to poor Carter?” said a man at the table the entrant had stumbled to.

Rioul turned to the man, “Nothing.”

“That’s a lie, I saw the magic myself, one of you’s a mage.”

That got some reaction from the crowd, some in them mumming to their neighbours.

Rioul looked calmly at the man as if sizing him up, “Yes we have a mage. Do you have a problem with a mage setting Darkspawn on fire?”

“There ain’t no Darkspawn in Carters house. What have you Grey Wardens been up to?”

A man who felt himself safely hidden in the crowd shouted “If you have a mage, send him to the Free Marches to fight the Qunari, let those curses fight the horn-heads. Do sommat useful.”

“Master Carter’s son had a broken leg, our mage helped it to heal,” Rioul was generally a calm man, but his patience was obviously waning. 

Disbelieving snorts rang through the room, at this Haskeer stood up. Haskeer was built like a bear, taller by half a head than anyone else in the room and broad as an oak trunk. Holding the spear in his hands he boomed with his deep voice that silenced the room. “If anyone has a problem with me killing Darkspawn and helping a young lad’s leg, let him come here and say it to my face.”

The spear in his hand had a glass jewel embedded in the top of the handle. About a quarter of the spears length was the double sided blade at the tip, and the opposite end finished with a blunt piece of metal that could easily crack a skull, in which was set the glass jewel. The jewel stated to glow. 

Faced with this giant of a man, holding a spear was intimidating enough, the fact that he was a mage and the spear was actually a mages staff, meant that for once no one was stupid enough to say a word. 

Rioul stood and looked slowly about the room, “Time for bed I think, Wardens upstairs we have a lot of work tomorrow.”

Martin Lint Paival and Haskeer obeyed immediately, walking directly to the stairs, but not too quickly. Maeve and Rioul were the last to leave following their fellows, Rioul thanking the innkeeper for his hospitality.   
As Lint said his farewells and disappeared into his room, Paival, Haskeer and Martin carried on further down the corridor to their room. Once inside Haskeer handed Martin the spear then turned to a Warhammer that was set in the corner, inspecting it almost lovingly before turning to his bed satisfied that it was unharmed in his absence. 

“Did you have to make the staff glow,” Paival asked Martin as he performed a similar examination of the spear, although less obviously, he did not want to offend Haskeer by implying that he did not trust him to look after the weapon. 

“Well you must admit it did make it more dramatic,” Martin said reasonably. “The whole point of Haskeer playing the mage while we are in towns is because NO ONE is going to dare to try and lynch him. A bit of drama helps to sell it.”

“Fair enough,” conceded Paival, “just be careful, you push it too far and we could have a dramatic incident”

“We should sleep, Deep Roads in the morning.” Rumbled Haskeer as he set himself down on the bed. 

“Well no, breakfast, awkward goodbyes, and trudging through the country in the morning.” Said Martin as he got comfy in his bed, “We probably won’t get to the Deep Roads until at least afternoon.”

Paival ended the discussion by hitting Martin in the face with his pillow. “Take the hint and shut up.”


	2. Trudge

Chapter 2

Trudge

Dawn broke over Annecy. Shortly after the Wardens who had been resting at Annecy’s inn, The Stagger, began to wake. Downstairs the cook fires were already burning and one by one the various patrons of the inn began to wander downstairs. Haskeer was the first to wake in the room he was sharing with Martin and Paival, taking slow breaths and blinking slowly he brought himself back to the waking world, and by the time he had sat up and got to his feet he was fully awake. 

With practiced movements he dressed in his clothes and armour padding, before going downstairs to collect breakfast for his room. He returned a few minutes later with a couple loaves of nut-bread, butter, honey and some fruit. When he entered the room he saw that the others were awake. Both were alert and ready, having had years of practice at coming to shortly after waking, but they were opting to enjoy the mostly comfortable mattress for a few moments longer. 

“Better get some of this quickly” Haskeer rumbled as he pulled the room’s small table in between the beds and laid the food on it. This naturally got an instant rise out of the two wardens who immediately rolled out of bed to take their share. It was not long before the small table was empty. 

Both Martin and Paival quickly got redressed, then the three of them helped each other into their armour. Few words were exchanged, each had done this many times, and no one had much desire to break the pleasant morning quiet. Once they were individually prepared Martin set to work checking the large sack packs that were laid between Haskeer and his bed. Once satisfied that the portion of supplies they were looking after was all there, the three of them sat back on their beds and took the opportunity to doze for the moment. 

Shortly after there was a sharp tap on the door, immediately followed by Rioul’s head. Seeing they were prepared he nodded once then said, “Downstairs, time to go.” He ducked his head out again then was heard moving down the corridor before tapping on the next door.

Haskeer picked up one of the bags and Martin’s staff before stepping out of the room followed by the other two also carrying bags. Down the corridor they could see Rioul standing in the doorway to the next room with his arms crossed. They could hear Jup’s rich bass saying something and sounding amused. 

“I guess Frederick is paying for that 5th pint,” Martin murmured.

“Or the 6th,” Paival offered.

“Or the 7th,” Haskeer intoned.

“7th?” Paival looked surprised “I was sure he only had 6.”

“Well he didn’t really, I had to finish it off,” Haskeer admitted.

“Only decent thing to do,” said Martin with a smile.

“Indeed” agreed Paival chuckling. 

As they came down into the common room they saw that it was empty save Maeve, Coilla and Renee, all seated at a table near the fire pit, packs by their chairs. Sounds could be heard from a door behind the bar which lead to the kitchens. They moved towards seats around the still glowing embers. 

“Morning boys,” greeted Coilla with a smile, “did you enjoy your sleepover?”

“Ooh yes loads of fun,” exclaimed Martin with false exuberance, “Paival even started a pillow fight, t’was such larks.”

Paival took a seat beside Maeve with small sigh, “There is something very relaxing in hitting him.” Everyone chuckled and nodded at this. 

At this point Lucas descended the stairs stifling a yawn behind his hand. “Morning all.” He took the seat beside Renee who leaned against him comfortably. 

“So how was it bunking with Rioul?” Renee asked with a smile, “Does he snore like a wood saw?”

“Darling, I could not comment on such a scandalous affront to our good commander,” said Lucas with formal sincerity.  
Martin smiled “Hmm, deflecting to reply, I think we have our answer.”

A small smile passed across Lucas’ face and he chose to say no more on the subject. A small breath could be felt around the table as it became obvious there didn’t seem to be lasting damage from the spat between Martin and Lucas. At least not obviously. 

“So I hear Frederick got a bit carried away last night,” Maeve said looking at the newcomers. Rubbing some sleep out of the corner of her dark blue eyes. 

“Well not too bad,” said Coilla fairly, “I drank as much, he just doesn’t has as much tolerance.” 

“And yet, she is half the size,” Haskeer murmured approvingly, trying to discreetly eye her up.

“All comes down to practice, Freddie will get better in time.” Coilla playing with one of her smaller knives out of habit. 

The sound of boots on the stairs heralded the arrival of the last 4 Wardens. Jup and Lint first, then red eyed Frederick, all carrying their packs. Last down was Rioul, his sword hanging at his back, Haskeer’s Warhammer resting on his shoulder, long hair tied in a tail. Rioul then walked to the bar calling out for the innkeeper. As he settled the bill for that morning’s food the others stood, checked packs and weapons, preparing to leave. With that sorted Rioul waved with his free hand indicating it was time to go. The group turned to the door, each offering a word of thanks for the innkeeper’s hospitality. 

As they stepped out into the light of the Annecy morning they could see the town coming awake. There were not many people in the streets, hence their choice to leave fairly early, but there were the usual early risers getting their businesses ready or carts loaded. Rioul took the lead down the street towards the south end of town. There was the occasional cluster of people who did not seem to be doing much but watching the parade of Wardens move through their town. But there was one man who looked up at the group as he was tending his horses who smiled and nodded to the group as it passed. Rioul, Maeve, Haskeer and Martin nodded back. 

They reached the edge of town and passed through a large gate in the low wall that ran around the town. The wall was small, and would offer little to no real protection if the town were attacked, but its purpose was likely to create the illusion of security which for the running of a town can be very important. Nodding to the two tired watchmen at the gate as they passed, the Wardens moved onto a dirt track road flanked by fields of maize. 

They maintained a steady pace until they reached the first mile stone at which Rioul turned to the group. “Paival, Renee, forward scout. Lint, Lucas, watch our trail.” Paival and Renee handed off their packs to Martin and Haskeer, each strung their bows and nocked an arrow before jogging ahead of the group, heads on a pivot. Lint and Lucas meanwhile began to drag their feet allowing the rest of the group to pull ahead, taking it in random turns to glance behind them looking for any signs of people trailing them. 

“Coilla, Ears Out,” at Rioul’s command Coilla took a deep breath and her eyes drifted a bit out of focus. The morning air seemed to have done Frederick some good and he moved up next to Coilla occasionally glancing at her or at the ground in front of them. While Coilla was by no means zoned out, sometimes when concentrating on the Warden’s ability to detect Darkspawn, you could miss a small detail. Which was why Frederick had moved close enough to nudge Coilla if it looked like she hadn’t noticed a tree root or something like that.

Once the maize field ended Rioul called out again, “Martin, left. Haskeer, Right.” At this Marin and Haskeer moved to the left and right of the column and set to watching for anything unusual on their respective sides. 

At the third mile marker Rioul dropped back to speak to Lucas and Lint to check if they had noticed anything. When the Senior Warden moved back up he handed the Warhammer back to Haskeer, who then passed the staff back to Martin. Both of them rested their weapons on their shoulder, their other hand holding the straps of their bags. 

“Ok, the scouts have had enough time to get ahead. Let’s pick up the pace.” With mild grumbling from Jup the Wardens moved into a light run along the track. This was a pace they could keep for most of the day, thanks to the benefits of training, Warden Stamina, and breakfast. 

There was little talking in this leg of the journey. The only real sounds were the clinking of armour, rustle of the packs, and heavy breathing. In time they came to a point by a small wood where Paival and Renee had hung back for them. “Nothing of note sir,” Paival said as the groups met. 

“Here is a good spot to turn off for the next leg. Fairly flat all the way to the hills and there is a depression over there” said Renee pointing, “That looks a good spot for lunch.” 

Rioul nodded once before looking over at Coilla, “Well Coilla?”

Coilla looked up, “Nothing Sir.”

“Good, lead the way you two. Jup, Ears Out.”

Midday sun overhead the group moved off the road towards the treeline, following the archers they found themselves in a sheltered depression in the ground surrounded by trees. The group was able to move down into it and once in from the outside they could not be seen. They set their packs down and sat around the clearing, each chewing some of their supplies that wouldn’t last as well as the hard tack. Coilla and Frederick both moved to the edge of the depression watching for anyone approaching. 

Once they were all sated and had taken a moment to relieve themselves, Rioul stood. “We should reach to hills in about two hours, another hour or so until the Seal. Anyone have any questions about the mission?” He glanced around, everyone shaking their heads. They had already been over it a few times, this last minute checking was just something Rioul liked to do when they had the time for it. 

They all knew the mission, it was just a small variation on the standard orders the Wardens had followed for more than a hundred years. Since the end of the Forth Blight, the Wardens first job had been to hunt down and kill the Darkspawn still on the surface. With the end of the Blight, had come the loss of the Gryphons. This had hit the Wardens hard. Not only was one of their greatest tactical advantages lost. But the mystique of the Wardens as a whole had been tarnished. 

However, the mission of the Wardens had not changed. With the surface deemed for the most part clear, the Anderfells remaining scarred due to the long siege by Andoral, the job of the Wardens had become to watch and prepare for the next Blight. The Darkspawn had mostly retreated to the Deep Roads, but they still sent raiding parties to the surface now and then. Usually in remote areas. These raids were for breeding stock, to replenish their numbers for future generations. Each Raid repelled or prevented by the Wardens was a victory greater than the Darkspawn killed in the fight. Each successful defence was a thousand Darkspawn that would never be born. 

The wardens had been doing their best to adapt to the loss of the Gryphons, groups like the one led by Rioul were sent on scouting missions like this. To investigate known Deep Roads Seals, follow up rumours of breaches, and give Command an idea of where the Darkspawn are concentrated. If the Darkspawn are too numerous in one area, something needs to be done to quell them. If they are very light in an area, then that is an opportunity for an expedition to recover resources, make detailed maps, kill Darkspawn that are light on the ground without the need of large battles, and maybe if lucky get a change to strike at a Broodmother nest. 

The only thing different about this foray into the Deep Roads was the effect of the ripples running though Thedas. War. The Qunari had been battering Thedas for a hundred years, and they cared naught for Warden Neutrality. Therefore the Wardens of the Anderfells, Tevinter Imperium, Rivain, Antiva and the Marches has been forced to take their part in the war to defend their homelands. This left only Nevarra and Orlais to watch to Deep Roads. All Warden scouting parties had been ordered to take note of how the Darkspawn they encountered behaved. If they started to show unusual tactics and coordination, then that could be a sign that they are being directed. Which in turn indicated a Blight in the offing. The last thing Thedas needed while rebuffing the invaders from Par Vollen. 

Jup raised a hand to get attention, “Missions clear sir, but I do have a question about Annecy.” Rioul nodded. “Lint mentioned you had Martin heal up some kid’s leg, how much did his Da pay for that?”

“Nothing, why do you ask,” Rioul responded calmly.

Jup looked a bit surprised, “Just struck me as odd sir, especially if we didn’t get anything out of it.”

Rioul looked at Jup, he seemed to be considering his answer, “Did Lint mention the confrontation after you had gone up?”

Jup nodded, “Yes sir.”

“And did you notice the people scowling at us as we left Annecy?” again Jup nodded, “Then you notice that we are generally looked on, if not in direct suspicion, than at least,” Rioul seemed to struggle for the right word, “concern.

“However, right now there are two people in that town who know, Wardens healed their son, and asked nothing in return. There is also a boy who will grow up knowing he was helped by the Wardens. That goodwill may help us at some point in the future. Understand”

“Think so sir.”

“Good” barked Rioul, “Now time to move.”

The party gathered their things and climbed out of the depression and moved to follow the scouts in the direction of the group of hills they could see on the near horizon. Rioul signalled for the archers to take the lead again finding the best path, but to stay within sight.

The Wardens resumed their quick pace, settling into the rhythm of breathing and moving. The flat surface of the ground and the fact that it had not rained in a few days making the going easy. Eventually they started to climb more uneven ground as they reached the hills, following the scouts, Rioul occasionally checking the marks of the terrain against a map he kept. As the sun moved overhead the scouts pulled back closer to the group, and eventually it was as one group they approached the weathered remains of a stone staircase. Some statues had survived the weathering of time and neglect, their surfaces only smoothed by the elements. These flanked the stairs as the Wardens climbed the hill, speaking of an old grandeur long gone. At one point in the climb Haskeer and Jup laughed down Frederick’s question about whether the hill was high enough to call a ‘mountain’. 

As they neared the summit the group stepped out onto a flat stone landing, which lead to a small cave-like opening in the earth. Rioul took Martin, Maeve, and Lucas into the cave, Martin lighting the way, while the rest of the group spread out over the landing looking for signs of disturbance. 

Shortly Rioul returned confirming that the Seal in the cave was intact. “Everyone, hunker down and check packs, there is supposed to be an outpost at the bottom. I want to take first rest there provided the entrance is clear. Take a leak or a snack now, we move in an hour.”

Martin turned to Lucas beside him, “A silver I get more than you?”

Lucas laughed and even allowed a smile as he regarded the ‘dog lord’ mage. “You’re on.”


	3. Descent

Chapter 3

Descent

 

The party of Wardens was spread out on the flat before the cave entrance that hid a Deep Roads seal. All had gone through their packs, then repacked again, trying to make them as compact as possible. They had each gone off into the treeline to relieve themselves, and upon returning had a small meal. Now they all sat on their packs, treating their weapons. 

Haskeer was running a cloth over the intricate patterns of his Warhammer, humming a surpassingly soft tune for a man his size as he cleaned the mud and dirt that had made a home in the carved stone.   
Maeve and Frederick both polishing their swords. Frederick’s a hand-and-a-half broadsword with a plain hilt, but with a red pommel in the shape of a pyramid. Maeve’s sword was a few inches shorter than Fredericks, and with only one edge, however the blade swelled slightly as it passed the half point which would give it a heavy hit. Both of their shields lay at their sides glinting in the afternoon’s sun. 

Lucas was running a whetstone over the edge of his shield. His shield was round where Maeve had a curved rectangular shield with pommel in the centre, and Frederick had a kite shield. Lucas wore his hand axe in its belt loop, the edge sharpened, as he prepared the knife sharp edge of his round shield. 

Jup was sitting on the stone floor with his legs crossed, his butterfly axe on his knees. Lint sitting in the same position next to him with his greatsword on his knees. Lint was short even for an elf, when he had joined the Wardens 5 years ago he had had little training. Jup had been with the Wardens 10 years prior to this, and was given the task of mentoring the young elf. Since then Lint had developed into a fierce fighter with his heavy sword, and eventually mastered the Berserker style Jup had taught him. In battle Jup and Lint were ferocious fighters, quite at odds with the serenity they seemed to embrace before entering battle. 

Paival was humming to himself has he used a dagger to correct an error in one of his arrows ensuring it had a straight edge and would do as he willed it. Renee testing the edge of her short sword, whetstone and cloth to hand, her quiver of arrows under her knees already checked. 

Coilla was running through a series of motions designed to loosen up her arms. This would reduce the risk of fumbling her grip on a knife as she drew it and threw it a single motion. She preferred to draw one in each hand and pick her targets, but in her 9 years as a Warden she had been in situations where she had to dance a stream of blades out of her belts in short time. Those situations being ones where one mistake is your last. 

Martin stood with his sword in hand. His staff/spear and daggers had been polished and edges checked. He now stood moving his hands through the various sword forms he had learnt in his time. Some taught by the Wardens over the last 5 years, these building on what he had learnt with the Templars of the Circle. The motions were familiar to him, but this helped him to centre himself improving his state for spell casting, something you should never do in a rush or frenzy unless at last resort. 

Rioul stood apart from the rest, his Greatsword in hand. He was moving his weight back and forth, the greatsword swinging around him like a deadly pendulum. His skill with the balance of his blade allowed him to move it every which way, in one unbroken movement. 

There was little talk, each being concentrated on their various task. Eventually Rioul set his sword against the cave wall, rolling his arms and shoulders. Turning to the group he said, “It’s time.”  
The Wardens stood, each sheathing their weapons. Packs were strapped to backs along with shields. Maeve, Frederick and Lucas taking out an unlit torch and holding it in their shield hand, Maeve and Lucas’ Left, Frederick’s right. Rioul took out a torch as well, picking up his sword as he walked into the cave, his Wardens falling in behind him. 

Martin moved to each torch bearer lighting it with flickering green fire. The Veilfire would burn for as long as they needed it to. They had fuel for ordinary fires but while they had a mage to hand who knew the technique there was no need to waste them yet. The small simple spirits that maintained the fire knew that fire flickered, and lit the darkness, yet fortunately they did not seem to understand that normal fire had to consume to live. A difficult concept for timeless being. 

The floor of the cave was mostly smooth, with the walls being more rough and natural, the inside unusually dry for a natural cave, and with little fungus evident. Eventually the cave ended in a flat expanse of dark stone. Dwarven letters giving a message of warning carved over what may have been a message of greeting in an older time. At the centre of the wall was an indentation as if a hexagonal piece was missing from the wall. Rioul passed his torch to Maeve and took out a piece of hexagonal metal, the underside with various extrusions. He pressed the key in to the allotted space, then using the two handles on either side of the key turned it clockwise, the wall around the keyhole moving with the key. After 2 full rotations there was a sound like a crack, Rioul removed the key and replaced it in his belt pouch.

All of the Wardens had their hands on a weapon, but none were drawn, each could sense no Darkspawn nearby. Still there were other things that could be dangerous. Rioul reached into the keyhole, his fingers hooking around the edge and pulled. The two doors of the seal began to move slowly, ancient but still balanced and opening smoothly. 

When the doors were wide enough Maeve moved through first with Paival at her side, handing Rioul back his torch. Maeve turned to the inside of the seal searching for marks that meant the Spawn had been trying to get through. Paival with his back to the light started into the dark looking for movement. 

“Looks clear sir,” Maeve said to Rioul. 

“Good, Haskeer you and I will take point.”

Rioul moved forward his torch held high, Haskeer moving up next to him. The Avvar making the tall former Chevalier seem far smaller than he was. They moved forward slowly, Haskeer just ahead of Rioul, eyes probing the dark ahead. Lucas and Frederick pulled the seal doors back in place and the mechanism snapped back to its’ previously locked state as the doors met. Rioul’s main attention was focused on the ground before him as the Veilfire lit the way. Haskeer had his hammer to hand, but everyone else had their weapons sheathed where possible. A fall in armour can be dangerous, a fall with weapons drawn can be fatal, to someone nearby if not you. 

The group moved slowly, Rioul calling out anomalies in the path. Every Warden straining both their natural and ‘gifted’ senses. Eventually the mostly flat landing gave way to a sloping floor. The path angled gently down in a long spiral, interspersed with raised indentations in the floor, meant to help people climbing up with loaded cards halt their carts for a moment to rest. 

The floor was mostly smooth, occasionally the slates of the floor would be missing or broken, but on the whole the walkway was in good condition. Every Warden moved with deliberate care, although everything seemed stable the passage was at least a thousand years old. Left unattended and uncared for over centuries could quite easily lead to an unfortunate slip. 

The circular passage continued in an unbroken curve. The passage before them identical to what was behind them, pale stone in what could have been intricate patterns only briefly hinted at in the magical light. They continued to make walk slow circles down the spiral passage, Jup announcing at one point that an hour had passed, then a second, his fellow Warden’s trusting his Stone Sense to be accurate. 

Completely without warning the passage ended in a large open space, tall stone walls leading up to a high sealing hidden in shadow. The floor was smooth and flat save for the occasional wear and damage, some 300 yards ahead of them they could see what looked like a small fort blocking the road. As they moved closer the Wardens who had kept their weapons sheathed during their descent drew them, and made coughs and small exclamations as they shook off the lethargy of their long trudge in circles. 

The fort was built into the walls, making it impossible to go past without going through its two gates houses. The gates at their side were built into a wide and intricately carved archway, but the metal gates in them were bent and pulled apart, rusted and broken in defeat. A mark of the fate that had met most forts of its kind. There were two rows of upper walkways on the fort walls that would allow archers to fire on incoming attackers. As the Wardens entered the outpost they saw its symmetrical layout. It had been designed to defend equally both from those trying to get out of the Deep Roads, and those trying to get in. 

Pairing up the wardens moved into the fort’s buildings and battlements, Rioul, Paival and Renee holding back to examine the Deep Roads side entrance. Everywhere there was dust and damage. There were no bones left or bits of armour or weapons, either the dwarves had retreated relying on the gates to slow the Darkspawn as they fled to the surface, or the Darkspawn had taken the remains of the Dwarves that fell defending the outpost. There were a few thin metal crates here and there but nothing left in them of value. 

Eventually everyone regrouped in the courtyard. Each group confirming there were no signs of Darkspawn taint, nor Deepstalker eggs or giant spider webs. The outpost had been abandoned most likely as there was nothing to eat left there. 

The Wardens senses still told them that there were no Darkspawn nearby. This helped everyone to relax, the first objective of their mission was clear and done. There was nothing to indicate the Darkspawn had been trying to use this entrance to get to the surface. 

Rioul let out a deep breath, “Ok, everyone not on first watch bed down in that building, it looks as if it was the barracks, and the entrance looks defensible. I will take first watch with Lint and Martin. Coilla, Lucas and Paival in 3 hours. Maeve, Jup and Frederick in 6. The real work starts tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok some proper action in the next chapter, I promise.


	4. The Real Work

Chapter 4

The Real Work

Everyone broke up at Rioul’s words. They had been hiking all day, from the town, up the hill, then down down down into the deep.  Boring, but a long way to go. 

Maeve led the way into the stone building, carved into the edge of the deep roads itself where the garrison of old would have rested. Holding her torch up high she scanned the room as the rest of the company followed her into the space.  Rioul, Lint and Martin were left ‘outside’, they placed one of the three Veilfire brands just outside the inner gate.  Rioul then took the other two outside the fort and placed them on either sides of the road to give them a view to watch from.  Once he returned they scaled the old battlements until they stood on the walls above the gatehouse, the old fort once more manned and watching the Deep Roads.

They strained their eyes into the dark, and stretched their senses for a flicker of life. But no scratching of creatures, not whisper of Darkspawn on their minds disturbed them.  This space did seem deserted, and they only had one way to watch.  The small fort was meant as a border post, but with the seal closed behind them the chances of someone following them down here any time soon were beyond remote. 

After standing staring into the abyss for what seemed an age Rioul broke the silence with a slow sigh. The younger men turned to face him as the warrior rolled his neck and seemed to relax his body.  Even with his body in a more slouching position he still stood a head taller than the human, and Lint only came up to his chest.  “Here again.”  The man spoke, his Montfort accent colouring his ns.

Lint nodded with an ‘Aye sir,’ Martin just moved to lean against the nearest merlon, occasionally glancing out at the dark. They hadn’t been told to relax nor would they, but staring into the dark straining your eyes to see something, is a good way to see nothing at all.  Instead they each took it upon themselves to find a spot on the wall and observe, keeping an ‘ear’ on their Warden senses. 

They were mostly silent as they kept their silent vigil, eventually Martin spoke, picking up from the Senior Wardens words. “How many times down here sir?”

Rioul grunted in response, words were slow coming, the delay almost in keeping with the mood. “Here, no more than twice. _Down_ here?  More times than I can keep track of.”

Lint’s spoke up, his voice somehow tart yet smooth, “Well that’s good, if you have managed to get out safely so often then we have the right boss.” Both humans chuckled at the young elf and glanced his way, his white blonde hair appearing to shine in the dark.  Martin with some agreement, Rioul with something else.

“Works differently I fear Lint, the more I have been down here, the more I have avoided chance. Sooner or later she will come for me.”  The younger men had nothing to say to that.  They had both been with the Wardens about 5 years, having joined together, and both had seen enough of the Deep Roads to know any delve could be your _one_.

Rioul drew himself up and the focus was back in his eyes, now a commander again he marched off with a word that he was going to check the fort and gatehouse again. This left the young wardens alone on opposite sides of the section of wall they watched from. 

Martin moved his eyes over the gloom, slowly probing the borders of his vision. There was absolute blackness beyond the space shown by the Veilfire, an empty silence that somehow pressed against them like a mass.  Shivering he turned to his companion to push back the bleakness.  He had known Lint for years, they had met during their joining and had been part of the Jader Wardens since. 

When they had first met Lint had been quiet, unsure of himself. Bound by the habits his races servitude imbibed, and unsure of his place following whatever trouble had led him to the Wardens.  Martin had never asked why the young elf had been recruited at the age of 17, nor what the source of the anger was which started to spill out of him as soon as his initial uncertainness wore off.  Not that he wasn’t curious, but he liked Lint enough not to want to push him away. 

Lint used to be unresponsive and aggressive to any human that spoke to him, and most other people besides. The only human he seemed able to tolerate was Maeve for some reason, even Martin whom he had joined the wardens with received outbursts and aggression. Ironically this had improved most dramatically with berserker training.  Perhaps having an outlet had helped, maybe he felt he mattered more, or maybe the former teenager had just grown up a bit.

“So what do you prefer, deep stalkers or giant spiders?” Martin asked eliciting an ‘are you crazy’ look from the slightly younger man.

“Prefer? They are bloated monsters that would love to eat you and each have horrible ways to make it happen. I prefer neither.”

“Oh come on, one must be worse than the other. Are you more scared of being bound in a cocoon and picked over, or blinded by a spitter and swarmed by dozens of little creatures?”  Lint’s mouth opened and closed several times as he tried to process the casually delivered question. 

Finally he said, “I suppose the stalkers would be quicker.” Shaking himself off he shot back, “Why the weird question?”

Martin shrugged, “Had to say something to break the silence and that was the first thing that came to mind.”

Gripping the stone in front of him the elf cocked his head before replying “Should I be worried that _that_ was the first thing that popped into your head?”

“Possibly” Martin shrugged and resumed watching the darkness for whatever was out there, or not out there but still. “Your turn.”

Lint snorted but rose to the bait, pondering for a moment he asked, “Who would you rather arm wrestle with, moments after you mortally offended them, Maeve or Haskeer?”

This elicited a whistle out of the human, who bent clutching his stomach at the thought. “Ouch, that’s a toughie.  Hrrrrrrrr, I’d have to say Haskeer.  Haskeer is a giant bastard with more muscles than an ogre, but I think he would just straight out trounce me, then probably punch me in the face.  But Maeve has a mean streak, she would still beat me, but would do it slowly, dragging it out for maximum embarrassment and pain.”  Taking fresh ( _sort of_ ) breaths of air Martin pondered his repost. 

“Ok, since you brought our companions into it. Who would you rather wake up in bed with, naked, with no memory of the night before, a pounding headache, with an empty wine bottle in your hand.  Rioul or Jup?”

That got a laugh out of the elf, “Easy, Jup. He would be so embarrassed he wouldn’t mention it.  NO ONE, wants to wake up with their commanding officer.  Imagine how awkward it would be when he’s ‘dressing down’ the squad.”  Both shared giggles at that.  “And in the spirit, how about you, same situation, Coilla or Renee?” Lint jabs a finger out at Martin, “Oh, and Renee isn’t with Lucas so no worming out of it.”

Martin pursed his lips looking to the ceiling, “Tricky, Coilla would laugh it off but she would probably tell everyone too. Renee would keep it to herself, but would be really off with you for ages.  I’ll say Coilla, at least you can get some laughs for a few weeks, even if some of them are about your” cough* cough*.

Lint snorted as Martin faux choked. After which they both moved back along the wall scanning for signs of movement.  None to be found.   Martin looked over at Lint seemingly puzzled, weighing up something in his mind.  “Still don’t want to tell Paival about you and Frederick?”

Lint stiffened at Martin’s words, “There is no _me and Frederick_ , we are just having some fun.” 

Martin didn’t argue the assertion, “So do you still want us not to mention, whatever you have going?”

Lint was clearly uncomfortable, and it showed in his voice as he said “Pi has only just got back to normal with me, he was so off with me when he found out. I get it, I’m not likely to bring any little elves into the world, I guess he figured as we are wardens that wasn’t going to happen anyway.  I just think he would be, disappointed if he saw me with a human.”

Martin rested on the edge of the wall and laced his gloved fingers bumping his thumbs together, “We won’t say anything, but I have to say, I think even if it did weird him out, he would get used to it eventually. Then you wouldn’t have to hide anything.”  Martin broke off at that point recalling that every warden was probably hiding something about themselves.  But he had said his piece and wouldn’t press further today. 

The two stood in silence for a time after that, straining their ears and eyes for any sign of life. Both jumped when they heard crunching nearby their eyes darting to the floor in the direction of the sound.  What they saw was Rioul, through the murder holes of the gatehouse they saw him picking his way through the mangled remains of the outer gate.  Both of the gates were wrecks, but the outer seemed to have taken the worst of it. 

Shrugging at each other they left the senior warden to his examinations, and returned to their vigil. Eventually they heard him climbing back up to their level.  Gesturing with an hourglass in his hand he said, “It’s been 3 hours, go wake Paival, Lucas and Coilla.”

They nodded and made their way off the gate house and over to the barracks their group had bedded down in. Moving through a low long stone hallway, narrow enough to make a stand they noticed, the two men came upon their fellows.  There were still benches in the room, but the wardens were spread out on the floor, one of the Veilfire brands placed in the middle of the room, quietly flickering.  The wardens were in a rough circle around it despite it giving off no heat, Lint and Martin moved to wake the next watch who came to grumbling, but pulled themselves up to take their watch.  Lint and Martin bid each other goodnight and simply curled up on the newly vacant sleeping mats as there was no point unpacking their own when there was a warm one going unused. 

Shortly after Rioul entered stooping under the low passage before he could stand. Without a word he lowered himself onto the last mat and closed his eyes.  The younger men did the same and soon found it was morning.  Or at least the Deep Roads version of morning.

***

Martin woke to Maeve nudging his arm, bringing Martin’s thoughts straight to a half remembered conversation from the previous day. Trying to hide his shock he nodded at the redhead who moved to wake the next warden. 

Rolling onto his knees the mage stretched his limbs and pulled himself up. Aches and pains hung around his joints from the short sleep on the stone floor.  But breakfast and exercise would shake them off.  The small chamber was long, and probably had been a proper barracks in its day.  The wardens had bedded down in a sitting area, which was now filled with the group getting ready for the day.  A torch was propped in the middle of the scene, flickering with pale Veilfire, ghastly shadows being cast by the living.

After a quick breakfast which was quite large by normal standards but devoured by wardens in record time, and trips to relieve themselves Rioul called for attention.

“Ok, we are doing a first sortie. We have supplies for about 3 weeks down here, so I plan to be done in 2, which gives us room for emergencies.  I will take a group 1 day in, then back.  We will get a feel for whatever is out there.  If we are sitting on something big we should know by then.  Maeve, Renee, Frederick, stay back and guard the supplies.  Also try and fortify the deeps side entrance, the outer gate is gone, but there is enough of the inner gate to make a barricade.  Would be nice to make this place more defensible if need be.”

Everyone nodded at the senior warden’s orders, Maeve’s group looking a bit disappointed about being left behind, but not pouting. Everyone made a cursory arms check and packed.  Only half of them needed to carry supplies, and Haskeer easily took two peoples worth without effort.  Enough food for a couple days wrapped in sleeping mats, everything else could be left at the fort. 

Once they were ready Rioul led them through the detritus of the gatehouse and out into the deep roads proper. Maeve and Frederick split up to scout the fort for supplies to build a barricade.  Before they were out of sight Lucas stopped and turned, waving to Renee who had taken position on top of the gate bow out and loaded.  She waved and blew a kiss back, Lucas re-joined the scouting force without comment. 

Boring summed up most of the march. Rioul and Paival took point, both scanning the darkness for any sign of a threat.  The rest trailed behind Lucas pulling up the rear, each was paying attention to the walls, floor, rocks, trying to find any sign of life or damage as they passed.  Jup occasionally putting his ear to the walls and giving them a tap with his axe trying to find out if anyone has been tunnelling close by.  Coilla was officially listening to the spawn, but in truth they all were on edge for that prickle that meant Darkspawn were nearby.  Their senses were active but so far they could only sense the taint in each of their fellows, and as they were long comfortable with sensing each other there was so far nothing to worry about.

It was Rioul who shot a closed fist into the air signalling a stop. As soon as he did they all felt it.  Almost like a breath behind them, the sense of Darkspawn appeared on the edge of their perception.  Too far away to tell much but as they were all now aware that the enemy was here they continued their march with much greater awareness then before.  Soon enough the stone beneath their feet became crunchy, it wasn’t fractured but covered in a thin dried moss that broke beneath their feet  The sensation of the spawn became more steady, but no stronger, meaning they were getting closer to the source, but there were only a few. 

Slowly the moss became thicker yet remained cracked and dry, dead or dormant. Yet there were points where they almost slipped as the weight of an armoured warden was too much for the lichen which slipped along the stone beneath.  They passed a crack in the wall, from its mouth it seemed the lichen has grown like a cancer taking advantage of a fresh wound.  But this too was dried and dead, much different than each warden knew it would be if the spawn frequented this spot often.  This could be seen as a good thing, as they didn’t come too often near the entrance, but the problem was that they did at all.  The fact that spawn even drew breath was a problem.

Rioul called a stop here, looking down at the dormant cave he pondered before tilting his head back at his wardens. “Hold here, we have sensed the spawn for a while now.  They should have sensed us too.  Let’s see if we have got their attention.”  The older warden chuckled, “And better have dinner while it’s still dry.  This place may stink, but at least it isn’t dripping yet.”

Grim grunts of agreement echoed in the hall from the wardens. The top of Jup’s battle-axe was flat and weighted, and the dwarf set about scraping it along the floor clearing some of the dried lichen from it.  Everyone watched him looking like a short armoured caretaker with a broom for a moment before using booted feet to scrape a patch clear too.  They settled down in now fresh patch and ate a meagre meal.  Watching the road and the new pathway cut in the wall, each feeling out with their senses for some feel of the spawn. 

There was no real change at first. The spawn were moving, but it was the general ebb of the creatures going about their usual movements.  There was no sense that they were coming closer.  Rioul marked the entrance on their map, which meant that the break had happened in the last 10 years, since the last time the wardens had checked this space.  And the sound of Rioul scratching markings on the map drew the attention of each warden. 

Rioul held them there for nearly an hour by Jup’s sense. Rioul appeared to meditate along with Jup and Lint.  Coilla started playing with some throwing knives on the ground with Haskeer, it was some game the two had made up to pass the time and each would occasionally grunt in satisfaction as they scored some point or other.  Paival Lucas and Martin spent their time watching Coilla and Haskeer play, making random guesses about the rules of their game which were all invariably wrong.  Eventually there was movement in the taint.  Rioul rose from his knees without warning and said simply, “They are coming.”

***

Their preparations were swift. They pulled back so that the breach in the tunnel was ahead of them, meaning the spawn had to approach head on with no opportunity to flank.  Paival led Martin into the mouth of the tunnel, watching for traps while Martin bent and scratched in the dirt with his fingers muttering.  When Martin had left a few of his own traps in the tight space of the tunnel mouth the taint told them that he had enough time for a few more magical mines in the open tunnel.  He then placed 3 more in a line, by the time he was done they could hear metal and footfalls.  Their time was up.

Paival and Martin ran just behind the line the rest of the Wardens had made. Jup, Lucas, Rioul, Haskeer, Lint making up a wall of warriors blocking the road.  Paival took position behind Jup, shamelessly picking the dwarf so his bow would have more sight of the enemy.  Coilla was on the other side of the road behind Lint, daggers drawn rolling her shoulders.  Martin was between Lucas and Rioul taking deep breathes as the quasi meditation would recover some of the mana he had expended in setting his traps. 

The Veilfire torches were set to the side, and real torches were lit and stuck in the malleable covering on the floor. Not perfect, but for creatures that lived in eternal night any light offered could off balance them.  Nothing could yet be seen but the wardens other senses told them enough.  Clinks and guttural noises were growing louder down the tunnel, stone walls making the sounds echo from the dark roads.  Warden senses told them that the spawn were getting closer, a prickle at the back of the neck that was growing to a gnawing bite.  The group approaching was large but still small by Darkspawn standards, perhaps 40 at most 60. 

The Grey Wardens braced themselves as the spawn entered their field of light, each ready to face what came for them. A few spawn raced ahead of the main horde a guttural growl escaping their maws.  Light revealing their ruined forms, pale skin drawn taught against a mockery of a skull, pitted and sore from its own sickness.  A grinning mouth of blackened teeth, its own blackened blood staining its jaw.  Ragged armour adorning its body clinging to its frame with fraying hide.  Darkspawn were monsters, but that is why the Grey Wardens were here. 

An arrow flew and met the first of the vanguard square in its unarmoured throat. It fell tripping another as it choked for breath.  The second tearing into its comrade in rage at its fall speeding the first’s journey to the void.  The third was stopped by a flash of light skimming across the cavern.  The bolt of lightning having flown from the head of Martin’s spear. 

Killing Darkspawn was always good, but these strikes were more important than most. As the out runners had been stalled it was a large group that first passed the places a mage had lingered.  So when there was a warm glow of ignition, the flames that shot up engulfed almost a dozen of the spawn as opposed to only the first 3.  The Darkspawn’s charge was slowed.  A dozen dead, half as many burned and stunned.  Those behind stumbling into their comrades, some on the sides sent flying into the wall. 

Arrows flew through the dark, Pavel’s arms in a seamless roll loading and loosing. Darkspawn stumbling for balance following the explosion easy prey for Dalish arrows.  Martin built a fire in his hands, stoking it while the spawn rallied.  As they charged again crying out their rage the fireball was cast high into the air and arced lazily into the centre of the front ranks.  There was no explosion this time, the fireball fell apart like water, and like water flowed easily over the spawn catching on them like tar.

Martin laughed, “Ha, do you want to just pay me now Lucas? I’m about twenty to nothing!” 

Before Lucas could reply Haskeer rumbled, “Traps don’t count.”

“No fair!” Coilla laughed as Martin prepped another ranged spell glaring at the obviously smirking back of Lucas.

Spawn rushed on in spite of fire and fracas, numbers thinned by speeding shafts. Coilla let out a practiced grunt as her upper body moved sending a dagger flying at the nearing spawn.  Her shot was as true as Paival’s and the spawn fell into a gurgling heap, then another fell beside it meeting the same fate. 

Martin sent the same spell of water fire over the heads of the hoard, hitting stragglers and setting the wounded alight. The spawn roared in triumph as their charge was about to meet the ranks of Wardens at last. 

Rioul barked, “Lunge!”

As one the warriors moved forward at the last moment, they moved into the spawn who had been charging at stationary targets. The spawn instead met swinging and plunging steel.  Rioul caved in the skull of one with a heavy cleave, impaling a second who ran after him.  Haskeer roared into his swing, his great hammer crushing the first spawn to meet the blow.  Lucas met one with a shield blow to its face while gutting a second with his sword, before turning his blade on the stunned first.  Lint roared louder than the Avvar 3 times his size taking great cleaves out of the monsters before him.  Jup’s rage was silent yet burning as the Dwarven berserker hacked limbs with zeal. 

A spawn lunged at Lucas who turned allowing the serrated blade to scrape over his armour, using the razor sharp edge of his round shield he cut deep into the extended hand forcing the spawn to drop the weapon from his now useless claw. The spawn did not survive Lucas’ follow through. 

Haskeer struck heavy and fast with his hammer, but even in his hands it was slow. One spawn was able to slip past him, and another knocked to the floor by a fellow who hadn’t evaded a hammer strike crawled past and climbed up to flank the Avvar.  The first fell with a dagger in the armpit and kidney.  The second threw a heavy strike at Coilla as she disengaged from the first, but she avoided the clumsy blow slashing at its forearm.  She then closed the distance, grabbing onto the injured arm to stay a strike, she got closer than many would wish to a Darkspawn as she drove her blade under its chin.

By some luck a spawn had got between Lucas and Jup, but with casual brutality Paival hamstringed it before slicing its throat as it fell to its knees.

Watching for his moment Martin shouted “Left Part!” Both Lucas and Rioul stepped to the side, their blades gutting spawn with strange grace.  Into the new space Martin thrust the head of his staff.  His fingers splayed on the shaft sent tendrils of lightning at the spawn, the spear acting like a lightning rod the sent the force neatly into the mass of rotten flesh.  As the spell ended Lucas and Rioul stepped back into line once more displaying ease as they cut down spawn on the way. 

It did not last much longer. The Darkspawn didn’t have the numbers anymore to slip past the lines, and they were mercilessly cut down by the Warriors.  Towards the end Paival didn’t even bother wasting arrows. 

As Rioul lowered his sword into the last struggling Darkspawn a pressure on the Wardens minds lessened. The Road had now become quiet, for a moment this space was safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on I plan to do most of this story from different wardens perspectives, if you think this would be an improvement, or liked the style as it already was I would love to hear. Yes this is a very late update, but there are reasons, probably not good ones but hey ho.


End file.
